Sainyang
Sainyang: "Even I will protect you Tarnyang!" Tarnyang: "The anti-magic of the Shai-Fang is invincible! “Sainyang, you say something too!” “...My stomach, I’m so hungry.” Sainyang & Tarnyang were both born in the secluded region of Shai-Fang to the north of the Continent, isolated from the outside world by steep and cloudy mountains. Sainyang and Tarnyang, the twins who are descendents of a lineage of “Anti-demon experts” (or exorcists) that has been carrying the responsibility of protecting the village for generations, left for a journey in the outside world to bring back the “Goshintai”. Appearance Sainyang wears a white, tight short dress with long, flowing sleeves and her hair in a bun. On her legs she has white thigh-highs with golden ends, and black shoes. Tarnyang wears a red sleeveless Chinese dress, with a short red jacket with open sleeves beginning at the forearm. When they were born the sisters were bound by a cord and ring called “Ryuu-Rin-Ren.” The cord has some degree of flexibility but cannot be cut (It’s said to be rare to be able to remove the ring at once). Personality Sainyang is very quiet and introverted, and keeps to herself mainly. Sainyang is also taciturn and can only whisper in her elder sister’s ear. On the other hand, Tarnyang is strong willed and has a cheerful personality. The twins are usually finding themselves in mischief wherever they go. The sisters will also instate a pact with a person who is able to save their lives three times, and they usually bestow a pet name for the person. Abilities With her ritual tools, Sainyang can use arts with a mysterious power similar to magic, but she’s usually spacing out and is a weakling to the extreme, so she’s not very useful in battle. Tarnyang uses a holy sword and compensates for her sisters lack of close range confrontation. Joining the younger sister’s arts and the elder sister’s athletics together, their specialty is the combined attack “Double Dragon Formation”. Their combined techniques carry the name of mythical dragons. As such, the "Spirit Dragon (Shinryuu) Howl" is a strong sound Sainyang lets out when Tarnyang pours energy into her; the "Flying Dragon (Hiryuu) Vortex" is a rotating move where Tarnyang swings Sainyang around, and the "Flood Dragon (Kouryuu) Thunder Cannon" is a discharge of energy using Tarnyang's skills as a medium. Parameters (Tarnyang / Sainyang) Bravery: 4/1 Popularity: 4/3 Resourcefulness: 1/3 Leadership: 3/1 Potential: 3/3 Experience: 2/2 Story Prologue (From their backcover) Shai-Fang. This unexplored region isolated from the exterior by a steep mountain range that parted the clouds was the legendary paradise for the inhabitants of the Continent. A dreamlike Shangri-La that nested in a land of intense cold. There were some special twin sisters there. “Sainyang, wake up!” Tarnyang shook awake her younger sister, who would have continued sleeping forever if she left her alone. Unless her younger sister Sainyang woke up, Tarnyang couldn’t walk, either. Because, the two of them had been connected with a collar as soon as they were born. “Sainyang, the elders are calling! Get up now!” When Tarnyang shouted once again in a loud voice, her younger sister finally began to sit up, rubbing her eyes. “Yaawn~… hi, Tarnyang… what?” When the couple left their home, the village of Shai-Fang was in an uproar. The “Sacred Vessel” that protected the village had been taken away by someone. If they didn’t have the “Sacred Vessel”, that paradise would be swallowed up by a snowstorm in the near future. “Hey… Tarnyang. Surely the Sacred Vessel is in the outside world. What will we do…?” What will we do, she was going to ask, but it was easy to predict what her older sister would say next. Sainyang could only sigh deeply. Meeting people they didn’t know from lands they didn’t know, that was a source of depression for Sainyang. “Righ~t! The time to leave for the outside world is finally here! Sainyang, pack your lunch! We’ll beat everyone who gets in our way with the Double Dragon Formation!” When she looked at Tarnyang’s profile innocently pleased as she said so, Sainyang also felt like it could be fun somehow. Sure enough, can Tarnyang and Sainyang regain the Sacred Vessel? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *Tarnyang has a noticeable (untranslatable) Chinese-like "accent", where she uses katakana at the very end of most of her sentences (the rest of the sentence being written in kanji and hiragana as usual). *The sisters (mainly Tarnyang) call Annelotte "Aneja", which is also an Arora surname, a subcaste in the Arora caste in India. **In the English version they refer to Annelotte as Sister Annie. Gallery For these characters gallery, visit: Sainyang & Tarnyang/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters